I'd hate to see you cry
by micar
Summary: "You know, I'd like to say the famous line I'd hate to see you cry but... cry it out, Lucy. I'd hate it more if you try to smile when... you're broken." Blood trickled from his mouth, dropping on the beautiful strands of the blonde's hair, staining it. he always wished for her happiness yet can he even get his own?


**I'd Hate to See You Cry**

**A/N: **hello, everyone! sorry, if i cannot update my other stories... i am really sorry... anyways, i want to present you another one shot! well, all thanks to my friend... hehehe, well,just enjoy! please read and review.

disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail.

* * *

The moon began to be hidden behind the clouds as on raven haired man walked under it.

He was feeling tired, dizzy, weak... His strength was gently seeping away from him from each step he took. '_Where am I going?' _he thought as he tried to focus on the road._ 'Where are my feet taking me to?' _he thought numbly as he tried to remember where he was going to.

He reeled against the wall as his breathing was starting to become hoarse. His body was feeling tired. His insides were hurting like hell. A cold sweat ran down his head. _'Where was I supposed to go?' _ The sound of the water on the river brought forth a memory of sort to him as he listened…

_Ah… I remember now…_

He started to walk again. And finally, he saw _her_. The blonde was crying on the footsteps of her apartment. Her head was buried in her arms as her heartbreaking sobs resounded throughout the night. It was a sight that pricked Gray's heart. Trying his best to look normal, he swallowed the rigid pain as he walked towards her.

He bended slightly and tugged her arms.

The blonde didn't acknowledge him.

Receiving no acknowledgement, he pulled her, surprising the blonde as she suddenly found herself encircled in the arms of the raven haired man. He hugged her protectively as the blonde cried into his chest after getting over her surprise.

"Gray…" she sobbed.

Gray shushed her as he ran his fingers through the shoulder length hair of the blonde, and closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again to look at the heavy clouds on the night sky.

"You know, Lucy… I'd like to say the famous line _**I'd hate to see you cry**_but… cry it out instead, Lucy. I'd hate it more if you try to smile when inside… you're broken…"

Blood trickled from his mouth and dropped to the beautiful blonde hair, dyeing it brown. _'Yare, yare…'_ he swallowed the urge to cough as more blood tricked from his mouth.

'_Not yet please…_'

This occurrence was left unnoticed by the blonde as she cried her heart out, clutching Gray's shirt all the while. Gray smiled a bit as the blond followed his advice. _'Atta girl, Lucy. Would you mind showing me your smile later on?' _ He silently wished, which was left unfulfilled as he felt the blond leaning more, seemingly have fallen asleep.

"You're so unfair, Lucy…" He gathered her in his arms and carried her in a bridal style, walking towards the door. He was grateful that it wasn't locked as he didn't have that enough strength to do anymore to do a simple opening the door if it was locked. He gently kicked the door as he closed it. He could feel blood seeping through his clothes but he didn't care. He climbed the steps slowly as he himself was feeling dizzy.

drip...

.

.

.

.

drip...

.

.

.

"_Not yet…"_

* * *

He stepped into her bedroom and gently laid her down on her bed and tucked her in. The clouds seemed to have cleared away as the moonlight lit the room, showing her peaceful face to the raven haired man. It was a beautiful sight for Gray Fullbuster.

"Through the very end, I still didn't get to have my wish come true after all…" he said as he slumped on the wall beside Lucy's bed. He caressed her cheek gently so as not to wake the blonde. Even though he didn't get to see her smile one last time, her peaceful face made him relax. He began to imagine various scenarios on what Lucy might do the following morning when she saw him in her apartment.

'_Would you Lucy kick me in the morning or give me at least some credit on having you cry on me?' _He mused and chuckled a bit, '_Kicking a dead man… I wonder if I will feel it. Nah, that's impossible…'_

He stopped caressing her cheek as he took in the view of the peaceful sleeping blonde one last time.

"If there's one thing I regret… it would be the fact that I was never able to tell you my feelings, Lucy." His hand fell on his side as the life was slowly seeping away from him. His body was beginning to feel cold.

"I loved your smile, Lucy and I'm quite sorry for myself that I was never able to see it one last time…" he coughed more painfully this time as he wasn't able to suppress it any longer. Blood splattered on his shirt but it didn't matter anymore. His shirt was already dyed red from the blood that oozed from his torso.

"Ah… so many regrets. I don't regret seeing you like this one last time though…" his eyes were staring to feel heavy as he smiled.

"I love you, Lucy Heartfilia."

Heaving his final breath, his eyes became dull…

Gray Fullbuster fell into a deep slumber where he knows…

.

.

.

.

He will never wake up from…

* * *

A/N: well, that's a wrap! i thank you all for everyone who would read this fic. i thank you all! well, i hope you enjoy and please... read and review! ciao~

well, can you even suggest a pairing for this summary:

- inspired by 'prisoner': it started with two exceptional angels and a lonely devil. the angels were the best of friends playing along the wonderful garden. on the process, of the 3 seeing, the younger then fell for the devil and so is he. but, then, he couldn't help but see the younger get weaker and that he was tainting her. so, the other angel then thought of a way, killing the devil. in the end, she then became a devil herself.

so, what pairing could you suggest here? share it to me. thank you once again. ciao~~~


End file.
